chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe Gray
Zoe Phillippa-Charlotte Gray is one of the three triplets belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections - her fellow triplets being Jacob Gray and Alex Gray. She is the third daughter of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. She has the abilities of Animation and Inanimation, Probability Manipulation and Mental And Physical Bond, all of which she shares with her triplet brothers. Appearance Zoe has dark brown eyes which are identical to those of both of her triplet brothers, Alex and Jacob. These were inherited from their father, and appear almost the same as his do. Her dark hair colour could be a trait inherited by either her mother or her father. She keeps it quite long and it will darken as she ages, naturally. It is quite straight, but will occasionally wave. Zoe's skin is quite pink, as a child, and will grow to be naturally tanned as a woman. Currently, she is small and short, being only six years old, although as an adult she will be tall, at 5ft 9. When she is older, she will tend to wear skinny jeans more than skirts and dresses, along with long t-shirts. Abilities Zoe has been gifted with all three abilities, similar to most characters in this world. She shares identical abilities to her triplets, Jacob Gray and Alex Gray. Zoe's first ability is Animation and Inanimation. This is the ability to animate and inanimate objects. Once something has been made inanimate, it is impossible to reserve it, except for through animating it again, making all other healing abilities ineffective. They can animate inanimate objects, and inanimate animate objects. This can be used to be bring things to life, and they tend to use it on their toys. Zoe manifested this ability as a newborn, when she accidentally killed her mother. Her second ability is Probability Manipulation, which allows all three of them to manipulate probability, allowing them to make many different things happen, and make unlikely things happen, and likely things not happen. It is different from abilities like Reality Manipulation, because it cannot be used to make impossible things happen, only unlikely things. They could use this power to control whether or not they won at a card game, but could not defy gravity, with it. Their third ability is Mental and Physical Bond which she shares with Jacob and Alex. It means she is faster, stronger and can heal faster when she is closer to, or has physical contact with one of her triplet siblings. She is also more intelligent. They share a single mind, meaning they can always hear each other's thoughts, no matter how far they are apart. The further apart they are, the weaker they are. However, should one die, while the other two will not physically die with them, a lot of pain will be caused, as the bond is broken, and they will be weakened dramatically. The breaking of the bond could be fatal if they were already weakened or injured. Family & Relationships *Mother - Pippy Gray *Father - Gabriel Gray *Brothers - Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Jacob Gray, Alex Gray, Braedon Gray *Sisters - Hannah Deveaux, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet *Half brothers - Layton Bishop, Shelton Bishop, Austin Houston *Brother in law - Claude Bennet *Nephew - Jake Deveaux *Grandfathers - Daniel Linderman, Samson Gray *Grandmother - Angela Petrelli *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Neo Petrelli, Benjamin Linderman *Aunts - Lowri Petrelli, Tracy Calwin, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Cousins - Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr, Dani Petrelli, Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr, Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Darrien Steffan Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Jamie Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Zander Calwin, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli, George Petrelli *Second cousins - Alec Petrelli, Ella Meers, Vallerie Brun, Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg *Future husband - Tyler Cunningham *Future daughters - Lowri Cunningham and Sinead Cunningham *Future sons - Peter Cunningham, Blake Cunningham and Jason Cunningham Home Zoe lives in a big house a few miles outside of the suburbs of New York City, along with the rest of his family, excluding Hannah and her family. The house has three stories, but the top story is mainly attic and storage. Pippy and Gabriel moved here, a month or so before their third child. The house currently has a kitchen, two living rooms, one dining room, one entrance hall, four or five bathrooms, two big nurseries and five bedrooms, along with two spare guest bedrooms. The grounds of the house are extensive, and they have on swimming pool, found behind the house. Personality Zoe is indecisive, and thinks about things throughly before doing them, and she does not worry much, because she is laid back. Zoe is quite feisty, and is willing to fight for what she believes in. Etymology Zoe is a Greek name, with the meaning of "life". This could be a reference to her ability of Animation and Inanimation, which allows her to bring people back to life. It can also be defined as "a means of living; subsistence or property". Her original middle name of Phillippa was decided by her father, Gabriel, while her mother was deceased. However, when she returned, Pippy protested, saying she didn't like the name, didn't want her daughter named after her and already had a different name chosen. To compromise, the girl was given two middle names. Phillippa means "lover of horses" and Charlotte is German for "free woman". Her surname, Gray, can mean "son of grace" as well as the colour. History She and her triplet siblings, Alex and Jacob Gray were born at a very busy time. They were born conjoined, and their mother badly was injured at the time, after having been caught in a car crash. Originally, all four died that day, Zoe dying last, and in the most pain from losing her brothers, as Lowri Petrelli was not alive to be present to heal them. However, when time changed, and Lowri Petrelli was saved by Amber Petrelli, Zoe, Jacob and Alex all survived, which meant that when Gabriella and her boyfriend, Claude teleported to the future, to attempt suicide, they ended up at Zoe's apartment in the future, and Zoe stopped them and took them in, instead. Gabriella returned to the present when she realised that their mother was dead and that she could save her. The actual cause of Pippy's death was Zoe losing control of her ability, so upon learning this, Gabriella took Zoe's abilities knowing that their brothers could save her, and travelled back in time to revive Pippy. Zoe currently lives with her family, in Queens, and has done for her entire life. Future Zoe and Tyler will first start dating in 2025, when Zoe is 17 years old, and Tyler is 21. The relationship will be strongly protested to at first by Zoe's brother, Zachary Gray, as he is not only an older brother to Zoe, but is also Tyler's best friend. Zach will continue to protest the whole way through their relationship, until they are engaged. The pair will share an apartment in New Jersey while they both attend Princeton University. The triplets will attend different universities, but will still remain exceptionally close, and will spend most of their weekends visiting each other. Jacob will go to University of Delhi, with his girlfriend at the time and future wife, Kalya Suresh. Alex on the other hand will attend the Stanford University School of Engineering. This is the furthest all of them will manage to be from each other, and once they all finish their education, all three move back to New York City. Alex will contemplate moving back to California after he finishes school, but finds reason to stay, and the three remain close when they all move into the same apartment building. Whilst in New York, she will find a job working as a criminal pyschologist through her twenties although she will start work with the police and Organisation in criminal profiling when she is in her early fourties. While Zoe is at university, she will begin raising the past version of her older sister, Gabriella, along with Gabriella's boyfriend, Claude, after the 2 travel to the future to assist Gabriella's suicide. Zoe will find their bodies, revive them and take them in. The pair will spend nearly seven years living with Tyler and Zoe, until Gabriella finally accepts that she needs to see the rest of their family (Gabriella will have been avoiding all of them, and only Jacob and Alex will only be aware of her presence because Zoe would be unable to hide it from them) and Zoe will finally explain to her that their mother had died a few minutes after Zoe was born. Gabriella and Claude will return to the present time, then, to save Gabriella's mother. On 31st December 2032, Tyler will use his ability to take Zoe to the moon to propose, and she will accept. Zach will throw a big fit, until it is pointed out to him that he would be the best man, and it will be only then that he will fully begin accepting the relationship. He will take this job very seriously, and for Tyler's batchelor party, he will arrange their own private cruise ship around the world. Zoe and Tyler will be married seconds before 2034, on 31st December 2033, exactly a year after Tyler's proposal. The wedding, too, will take place on the moon. Lowri will be the oldest child of the couple, and she will be born 20th December 2034. Their eldest son will be Peter, and he will be born a year and a half after around February in 2036. Sinead will be born 12th January 2037, and Blake will be born in 2040. Their youngest, Jason will be born midsummer in 2042. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters